One Hundred Stories
by ThatRandomWriter546
Summary: Some people think kids are more complex than we make them out to be. How right you are. Kid!Avengers AU, 100 Theme Challenge Drabbles. Rated K for children being children.
1. One to Five

**Title:** _One Hundred Stories_

**Genre: **_Humor, Friendship_

**Summary: **_Some people think kids are more complex than we make them out to be. How right you are. Kid!Avengers AU, 100 Theme Challenge Drabbles. Rated K+ for children being children._

**Warnings: **_Kid!Avengers Alternate Universe, S.H.I.E.L.D has been changed into a school, The Avengers is a 'special class', and everyone has lived relatively normal lives. Loki is part of that because yes. He's roughly nine or ten in this. The Avengers are fifteen to sixteen. (I'm going to reveal certain aspects about the Kid!Avengers as the themes go on. 5 Themes per chapter. Nick Fury, Coulson, and Hills could possibly be mentioned. If you want to know more about how the characters have been changed in the story, you can ask, I won't bite c: )  
_

* * *

**1. Introduction**

Steve was never one for _introductions_. Despite that, during his first day in S.H.I.E.L.D Academy, he had charmed most of the female students with his awkward, but adorable, intro.

But he pissed off all of their boyfriends in the process. Not exactly helpful when trying out for the football team. Or the hockey team. Or any other sports team. At least the baseball team (begrudgingly) accepted him. He still doesn't know what he did wrong.

**2. Complicated**

The word best used to describe Loki's relationship with Thor and Tony (And just about everyone else).

Despite that, they still sort of get along. It's _complicated_.

**3. Making History**

Natasha had always wished that someday, her talents were able to make a dent in _history_. She wanted to be recognized for doing what she loved the most; dancing.

**4. Rivalry**

Although it didn't look like it, Bruce liked to stay one step ahead of Tony.

Whenever Tony created something to win the science fair, Bruce always made sure whatever he made would be so much better. If anything, one could say they had a bit of a _rivalry_. One that Tony seemed completely oblivious of, to say the least. Not that that's surprising.

**5. Unbreakable**

Tony knew that acting depressed wouldn't get him anywhere in life.

At the start of every new day, he would make sure there would be a smile on his face, whether it was fake or real.

Eventually, no one could no longer tell whether his smiles were genuine. It didn't matter to him; he believed there was no such thing as a true smile. A smile was just a smile. No one could see through his facade. No one seemed to hurt him.

He seemed _unbreakable_.


	2. Six to Ten

**6. Obsession**

Thor always denies having an _obsession_ with pop-tarts.

Loki confirms that Thor is in fact, not obsessed. He's just extremely infatuated with said dessert product. Like how Tony is whenever a new Iron Man comic comes out. He flat out refuses to leave the room until he's finished reading.

He doesn't even leave for bathroom breaks. That kind of raises the question on where he goes.

No one asks, so that remains an unanswered mystery…

**7. Eternity**

Clint had made himself a personal 'landmark' on the playground when he was in 3rd grade. He had been messing around with the see-saw swing set when he was thrown off, unceremoniously landing on the pavement, and indenting his form onto the hard cement.

Principal Fury refused to fix the pavement and Vice Principal Coulson teased that it would last an '_eternity_'.

Everyone was surprised that it actually did seem to last an eternity.

Or at least a really long time.

**8. Gateway**

The apparent 'rite of passage' for becoming a fully-fledged S.H.I.E.L.D student was sneaking past S.H.I.E.L.D's many guards and crossing the academy's _gateway_. The new 'runt' would then have to get onto the dock and meet up with a final year high school student, who would then proclaim him/her as an official member of S.H.I.E.L.D Academy's 'family.'

Strangely enough, Natasha was the one who thought of it.

What was even stranger was that everyone immediately agreed to it.

Their slogan, 'We may be dysfunctional, but we leave leave no person behind! Unless we hate you.'

**9. Death**

Bucky's _death_ wasn't expected, nor planned. It was just a freak accident.

It was Christmas day when the older boy was hit-and-runned by a skidding car.

Steve could do nothing, but watch in pure horror as the car slammed into Bucky then quickly left, without the driver even stopping to check. He could only watch as the police carried his childhood friend on a stretcher. He could only watch as the police closed the case. He could only watch as Bucky's mother committed suicide.

For two years, Steve would isolate himself in his room, quietly mulling over how he couldn't, and how he should've, saved his best friend.

Even now, Steve still blames himself.

He plans to become a police officer when he graduate. He swears that as long as he lives, he will find the driver that murdered his best friend and bring him to justice.

**10. Opportunities**

Thor was forced to make a tough decision.

Loki had run away.

Thor felt like it was his duty to go with him and protect him, especially after all the hardships his brother recently went through.

But he couldn't just up and leave his parents. His mother would have worried like crazy, while his father was sure to overreact and call the national guards or something. His first thoughts were that this was a stupid idea, and that he should try and convince Loki otherwise.

That was until leaving home opened up new horizons, and gave him _opportunities_ he probably would never have experienced, should he have stayed at home.

As soon as he realized that his leaving was a blessing, he decided to embrace it fully and protect his baby brother no matter what hardships lay ahead.

His resolve solidified when a man wearing an eye-patch approached them during a hard winter, offering them a warm home.

He reluctantly agreed. He wasn't very aware of what, exactly, he was getting them into.


	3. Eleven to Fifteen

**11. 33%**

"Phil, I need you to check out these fil- What are doing?"

"…Downloading."

"…How long have you been downloading that?"

"…Three days."

"…And it's only _thirty-three percent_ finished."

"…"

"…I'll just leave…"

**12. Dead Wrong**

Bruce and Loki often compared their school's finals exams to the Hunger Games.

Both can only have two victors, (smartest girl and boy in the grade, oh the privileges of being smart) they're both brutal fights to the death, and you can't go to the bathroom without everyone noticing.

Peter Parker, one of the new junior high students, thought the test would be a breeze.

He was _dead wrong_.

He now owes Tony, Clint, (surprisingly) Thor, Bruce, Loki, and Natasha a gazillion dollars, his comic book collection, and the deed to his house.

He still has yet to pay.

**13. Running Away**

"I'm not _running away_."

Loki glared at Thor for walking into his room, without his consent. Again. "Sod off. I don't need you interrupting my packing for the umpteenth time."

"Loki… You know I worry for you. I know things have been rough lately, but you don't need to do this! You might get hurt out there!" Thor walked towards his brother and grabbed his free hand. "Brother. Please."

Loki scowled and slapped Thor's hand away. "I'm not your brother, go away. Besides," He sneered angrily, stuffing shirts inside a small suitcase. "It's not like anyone will notice. I'm just as useless in this household as a peanut butter sandwich."

"But we're allergic to peanuts."

"Exactly."

Thor sighed. "Loki, if you're not going to do this for me, then at least think about mum… She loves us more than life itself, and if we went missing… I don't think her poor heart could handle it."

Loki raised an eyebrow and slammed his suitcase shut. "We?"

"Aye. If you're going to leave, I'm coming with you. I know I haven't been the best big brother all these years, but I swear I'm going to make it up to you."

Loki stared blankly at the ground. He turned to Thor. "Thor. I need to do this. Who knows what we're missing from inside these walls? Odin is only teaching us things he wants us to know about. I mean, come on! The only channel we're allowed to watch is CBS news! We can't even watch Disney Junior, and that's a show actually meant for kids! I don't care if you're coming or not. All I need is for you not to stop me." Loki gave him a look of desperation.

"Please."

**14. Judgment**

The principal's _judgement_ was absolute.

No matter how stupid, or how drunk he was when he thought of it.

**15. Seeking Solstice**

"Hey Loki!"

"Go away."

"Loks."

"Go away."

"Lok."

"Go away."

"Odinson." Loki gave Tony a cold look.

"Laufeyson?"

"Go away."

"animeloverfourhundredsixtyfive."

"I told you to never speak of that Stark. Go away."

"Do you know what _seeking solstice_ means?"

"I dunno, waiting for an eclipse?"

Tony made a disgusted face. "Ew, like Twilight?"

"...No. An eclipse is when the moon blocks out the sun for a few minutes. Solstice whens exactly the same thing. Didn't you learn this in Science?"

"Meh, I'm not one for astronomoly."

Loki rolled his eyes. "Astronomy, Stark. And how do you not know this, we learned about this yesterday. Unless you were sleeping in a lesson. AGAIN. The only science lesson you haven't fallen asleep in was during the reproduction unit."

Tony grinned. "What can I say, I have my likes."

* * *

_First A/N I guess._

_Sorry for taking so long, and sorry for my writing sucking badly as of now._

_It was so hard thinking of some short one-shots for 14 and 15._

_Thank you for waiting c:_


	4. Sixteen To Twenty

**16. Excuses**

The Avengers Class was notorious among teachers for one trait they all (except Steve and Bruce) share.

None of them ever did their homework, and their _excuses_ for not doing so being completely ridiculous. Ninety-nine percent of the time.

_"I got trapped in my super-suit I was building on the moon."_ Tony.

_"The stupidity of the task you gave me is so great; it forced me into a coma until today."_ Loki.

_"What is this homework that you speak of?"_ Thor.

_"(in Russian) I do not understand English."_ Natasha.

_"I 'accidentally' used it for target practice."_ Clint.

_"What."_ Hank.

**17. Vengeance**

"_Vengeance_ is a rather forceful word, I'd call it… Getting back at a certain person."

Principal Fury massaged his temples. "Loki… Putting a bee in Tony's drink, sprinkling itching powder all over his clothes, and drawing… male genitals on his face isn't getting back at him. You're just torturing the poor boy."

Loki pouted and forced the most innocent face he could muster. "Bu...But he bit me... And marked me! Right on the neck, too!"

"…Get out of my office."

Once again, Loki had successfully gotten himself out of trouble.

**18. Love**

The_ love_ Clint and Natasha shared was… awkward, to say the least.

The two decided to get together after getting 'married' during the school's fair. At first, it was just a little joke, but then the two decided to stick together.

The two matched, despite their differing aspects.

Natasha was passive, Clint often remained indifferent. Natasha cared deeply about others, while Clint cared mostly for those close to him. Natasha was friendly towards everyone (no matter how painful it was) while Clint only showed his true colors around his friends. Natasha wakes up every day expecting to be betrayed, Clint wakes up hoping to make more friends. Natasha keeps her friends close and her enemies closer; Clint shows his obvious disgust with his enemies and keeps his distance. Natasha likes yaoi, Clint likes yuri. (Oh god.)

The two weren't all that different though. They both felt like the other completed them. Like they were a part of each other.

Their relationship was a unique one, indeed.

**19. Tears**

Clint looked around the Odinson's room. He noticed Thor trying (and failing) to complete a rubix cube in front of a door.

"Thor, have you seen Nat or Loki anywhere? I couldn't find them."

"Huh? Oh, yes, they're inside shedding _tears_."

"...Why?"

He shrugged. "Apparently a maiden named Nagisa died in Clanned, something like that."

"How long have they been at it?"

"About two days."

"..."

Clint seriously needed to talk to Nat about her anime obsession...

**20. My Inspiration**

Today was one of those days where the teachers would suddenly ask, 'What do you want to be when you grow up?', 'Who do you aspire to be?', and 'Are you sure you won't be arrested for criminal charges the moment you turn 18?'. (And people wonder why everyone loves Prof. Xavier)

Thor's answer to the inspiration question was completely unexpected by the entire class. Loki nearly choked on nothing when he heard the words come tumbling out of his brother's mouth.

"My inspiration is my brother Loki. He's smart, kind, (_Everyone: Lies!_) and has a lot of friends he knows he can trust and rely on when he needs help. (_Tony: He'll probably cut off his right arm before asking for help_) I know I can never be as smart as him, or as sane as him, or even have as many friends and enemies as him. But I still look up and hope to be even a tiniest fraction of the great person you will grow up to be, brother."

"..."

"...You're crying, aren't you Loks?"

"...Screw you Stark." Loki sniffed. "Damn those onion-cutting ninja..."

* * *

_For those who are wondering about Nat's OOCness, it's because she was raised to be a polite woman no matter what, she was not conditioned to be a cold-hearted spy. Obviously, since she was born into a rich and successful family, she was raised to act like the perfect wife or girl._

_This is why Nat sounds unusually OOC. But in reality, she pretty much hates everyone. (Except her friends, obviously)_

_Also, sorry for updating really late and sucking ass in my writing, I've been drawing a lot more recently OTL That, and I've been watching too much Fullmetal Alchemist._


	5. Twenty-One to Twenty-Five

**21. Never Again**

"_Never again_…" Tony groaned, leaning on the wall for support. "…Will I ever… EVER… come with you to Comikon…"

Loki grinned, holding huge bags full of different anime-related items while dressed in Roy Mustang cosplay. "Sorry Stark, but the day has barely even begun!" He paused, glancing at his watch. "Literally, it's still 10 AM."

Tony gave him an incredulous look before collapsing on the floor. "…Goddamit."

**22. Online**

Clint couldn't help but admit that he was a sucker for _online_ RPG games. Especially fantasy or war-themed ones. They were just so darn appealing to him.

Mostly because you have like 100+ ways to kill your friends. Arrow to the knee anyone?

**23. Failure**

Tony Stark was a_ failure._

Growing up as a child, he was surrounded by different heirs of rich businessmen. Everything he did, they ended up doing better.

The adults scorned and laughed at him. The children ostracized and taunted him.

He eventually became used to all that.

He felt like the teasing became daily routine.

Until he heard his first 'compliment.'

"Glad to see you're not that big of a dumbass."

Take a wild guess at who said that.

**24. Rebirth**

"_Rebirth_ is a hypothetical term used when someone becomes an entirely new person, like a bad man becoming good, or a good man turning bad. "

Tony frowned. "Sounds complicated."

"Yes, well-"

"So what, you get stuffed back into your mom? I doubt anyone's head can fit up her-"

"DON'T."

**25. Breaking Away**

When Natasha first arrived into the academy, she expected to be treated the same, boring way as the adults treated her.

Like a princess.

Just about all the guys and girls treated and respected her when she arrived. Tony, of course, tried to date her, but ended up with broken fingers. She liked him for being able to be… Tony, but not in that way.

Clint tried to ask her out, but fainted almost immediately after the 'will you'. Steve was just… Steve. She liked both of them for their awkward demeanor.

Bruce somewhat scared her, but he was alright for treating her like a slightly more royal person. But still a person, nonetheless.

She expected no guy or girl to bother pissing her off, or treating her any differently. (She was trained in martial arts, after all.)

Until a certain day, when a blonde and a black-haired boy enrolled in the academy. Apparently they were transfer students, according to Principal Fury.

When Natasha introduced herself, the blonde bent down and kissed her hand, which was to be expected.

However, when she turned her attention to the black-haired one…

She didn't expect him to flip the bird at her. Then laugh maniacally as he ran away with the blonde yelling as he chased him around the school.

She smiled inwardly, deciding that the black-haired boy was definitely her new best friend.

She wasn't _breaking away_ from her previously polite, girly, prissy self... She was just... 'expanding her horizons.' Yup, that was definitely the reason for her befriending the strange British kid.


End file.
